1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for preventing misalignment between a tape carrier package and a panel in a manner of forming an align mark between output pads provided to a central part of the tape carrier package.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display device displays an image in a manner of adjusting light transmittance of liquid crystals using an electric field. For this, the liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel, on which pixel regions are arranged in a matrix form, and a drive circuit for driving the liquid crystal display panel.
In order to drive data lines of the liquid crystal display panel, a data drive integrated circuit is necessary. The data drive integrated circuit is bonded to the liquid crystal display panel in a manner of being loaded on a data tape carrier package. In this bonding work, the liquid crystal display panel and the data tape carrier package should be aligned with each other first. For this, align marks are formed on both edges of the data tape carrier package.
However, even if output pads located on the edges of the data tape carrier package are correctly aligned with pads located on the edges of the liquid crystal display panel using the align marks, output pads, which are provided to the central part and have widths smaller than those of the output pads located on the edges to reduce resistance deviation, may not be aligned with the pads provided to the central part of the liquid crystal display panel. In particular, even if the aligned state on the edges lie within an allowable error range, since the line widths of the output pads provided to the central part are smaller than those of the output pads located on the edges, misalignment between the output pads provided to the central part and the liquid crystal display panel is frequently generated.